An increasing demand for high data-rate short range wireless communication in consumer products such as mobile electronic devices exists. Currently, the trend for the operation frequencies of wireless communication is moving from the relatively crowded lower frequency band to higher millimeter wave range such as 60 GHz. This trend has driven the development of high performance 60 GHz amplifier systems, or more generally, millimeter wave MMIC circuits and devices.
A high gain and wideband amplifier is desirable for implementing millimeter wave MMIC circuits and devices. To realize high gain and wideband, the amplifier needs to have one or more impedance matching arrangement for matching the source and load impedances, for example, between different amplification stages so as to achieve maximum power transfer or amplification.